


Going for a Run

by erejeanmarco21



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT3, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erejeanmarco21/pseuds/erejeanmarco21
Summary: All Sam wanted was to sleep in and have some pancakes. His super soldier boyfriends however, have other ideas.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Going for a Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> Was randomly inspired to write this and did most of it at like 1 in the morning. Finally finished writing the rest of it and hope you guys enjoy. Also this is my first time writing a fic so I thought what better place to start than with my favorite boys.

As light begins to stream in through the windows of their bedroom, Steve’s eyes gently open as they usually do around 6:30 a.m. Sleeping any longer than that just wasn’t physically possible for him anymore. Any longer and he would begin to feel restless. He glanced across the California-king-sized bed over Sam’s shoulder and made eye contact with the already awake Bucky Barnes. Steve could tell that he’d already been awake for a while. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty” Bucky whispered. Steve looked down to see that Sam had begun rubbing his eyes as if sensing the two soldiers were already awake and responded accordingly.

“Don’t sleeping beauty me why d—” Sam stopped to yawn “do you guys hate me so much,” he began to pout as he noticed them moving with more energy now that they noticed he was awake. 

“We don’t hate you” replied Steve “We wuuuuv you” he began to plant obnoxiously loud kisses on Sam’s face while Bucky started giggling. Sam secretly enjoyed the attention but he wouldn’t tell his two boyfriends that.

“Alright! Alright! I’m up! Sheesh. You psychopaths couldn’t sleep in if I paid you to huh?” Sam groaned. 

“Nope!” Bucky replied with a huge grin on his face. “Up and at em’ pretty boy” he began to rise from the bed cracking his back as he went.

“Last one to get ready has to walk Wolfy later!” Steve exclaimed as he began clambering out of bed as well. A bark could be heard from outside the bedroom door as if the dog could hear his name and wanted to join in on the conversation.

“Ugh, you guys reaaaaally hate me” Sam moaned into his pillow. It was the weekend for crying out loud. All he wanted was to lie back down and cuddle for at least another hour.

“C’mon! The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back and have pancakes” Steve pulled off his shirt to begin getting dressed.

“Okay what about, and hear me out guys, I stay behind and make the pancakes and you go for your run and come back and we all eat together!”

“Ooor how about” Steve paused getting dressed to start slowly crawling back onto the bed over Sam’s body. 

“Oooh, I like where this is going” Sam wiggled his eyebrows. As Steve stopped with his face directly over Sam’s, he leaned down to whisper.

“How about...no.” Steve stopped before leaning down to kiss him on the nose. “Let’s go! Sunlight is burning!” Steve slapped his ass before jumping up out of the bed to continue getting dressed. Sam could hear more barking coming from the living room where he assumed Bucky was already feeding Wolfy. 

“Out of all the caucasians Sam, you had to choose these two didn’t you” Sam grumbled to himself as he finally began to rise out of bed. “Super soldiers! I should have known”

By 7 a.m. they had already arrived at the park and the sun was much higher in the sky. He could feel that it was early Autumn from the chill in the air and the slight color change already beginning on some of the trees. With the sunlight reflecting on the water in the large fountain at the center of the park, it almost made Sam happy that he was able to come out to see it. The keyword being almost. While jogging on the path Sam knew that the two super soldiers preferred running at a much faster pace so he told them to go on ahead and not wait up.

“Are you sure Sam?” Bucky turned back to look at Sam. 

“Yeah, Sam we don’t mind running with you.” Steve added with a pout but Sam could see that they already began to speed up like two puppies waiting to be let off of a leash. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I want you two tired out so you don’t go asking for another run later.” Sam already began waving them off. “Besides I have a new audiobook I’ve been wanting to get into.” 

“Love you Sam!” Bucky yelled before kissing him on the cheek and running off with Steve right behind him. “We’ll meet you at the same spot!” Steve tagged before picking up speed.

As Sam continued at his leisurely pace, he was probably halfway through his book when he began to hear fast approaching footsteps outside of his headphones.

“On your left!” Steve yelled while running past him. 

“You’re unbelievable!” although less than 2 seconds later he heard “On your right!” as the other soldier sprinted past him. Sam kept his annoyed expression as they looked back at him but on the inside, he couldn’t help but laugh. He loved these two idiots more than anything. Bucky blew him a kiss before the two of them sped off again. By this point, Sam knew he was coming close to the end of his run so he began to increase his pace so he could finish strong. That was until he heard an “excuse me!” called out on his right. He looked over and saw this brunette in a purple tracksuit with her hair tied back and as she jogged over, he saw that she had with green eyes with freckles sprinkled across her face. “Hey there!” she breathed with a smile, almost as if she were happy to be out of breath.

————————————- ———————————

Steve and Bucky were sitting down by the tree the trio usually met up at when they were done with their run. “You’re starting to get slow old man” Steve smiled as he closed his eyes while he leaned against the tree next to Bucky.

“Even with the new body, you’re still a little shit.” Bucky reached over to ruffle Steve’s hair.

“Jerk!” Steve said as he shoved at Bucky. “Punk!” Bucky shoved back. Both were now wearing bright grins on their faces as they basked in the light breeze coming from the trees. 

“You see Sam yet?” Bucky asked as he looked around. 

“He’s probably just still getting into his book. Let’s give him some more time”.

As 5-10 minutes passed, Bucky began to feel a niggle of worry that he tried to ignore. He knew that there was probably a reasonable explanation as to why Sam was a little late but he couldn’t help feeling anxious. After 15 minutes, he rose. “I’m gonna go look for him really quick, make sure the idiot didn’t twist his ankle or something.” Steve rose as well.

“I’ll come with you.” Steve tried for nonchalance but in their field of work, he couldn’t help but feel slightly worried as well. He was sure it was nothing though. At least...88% sure.

As they backtracked on their trail, it didn’t take long for them to find Sam. Steve was about to call out to him when Bucky grabbed his arm. That’s when Steve noticed that Sam wasn’t alone but was in fact with a woman. Just then she let out a loud laugh and reached out for Sam’s arm while Sam smiled back at her and used his other hand to rub the back of his neck as if he were embarrassed. Steve was wearing a frown and looked over at Bucky to see him donning an irritated expression. 

“I think... we should introduce ourselves, don’t you Stevie?” Bucky’s expression slowly changed from annoyance to one of deviance. 

“I have to agree with you on this one” Steve replaced his frown with a matching grin.

  
Sam hears footsteps and looks across to see Steve and Bucky walking over with smiles on their faces. He begins to smile back and wave but as they begin to get closer, he notices something off about their expressions. Before he’s able to determine what that is, Bucky is already reaching for him. 

“Hey babe.” Bucky does not hesitate before reaching his left hand straight for Sam’s ass and gripping him hard while his right hand goes for his face as he quickly pulls him in for a kiss. Bucky kisses him a few times before inserting his tongue leaving Sam no choice but to moan before Bucky releases him. “We missed you, where did you run off to?” Bucky looked down at him sporting his puppy eyes with a frown. Before Sam could reply, however, Steve then turns him around to use his own hand to caress Sam’s neck and then his face. He leans down to kiss him slowly in contrast to Bucky’s and draws out each kiss before whispering to him.

“We got worried when we couldn’t find you.” Sam looks back and forth between Steve and Bucky in a daze before he hears a clearing of a throat.

The three of them look up to make eye contact with the brunette as she stares back with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh gosh! Sorry, Sarah! These are my partners Bucky and Steve. Guys, this is Sarah. She’s new to the area and has seen me around here a few times. She was wondering if I could give her a tour of the area.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Sarah said as she stuck out her hand for Steve to shake. 

“Likewise.” Steve reached out his own however his eyes slightly hardened as his attention was no longer on Sam.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Sam began to clear his throat. 

“Ahem.” Sam looked back and forth between his boyfriends again before continuing. “Would you still like my number? We don’t live too far from here.” Sam tried to lighten the mood by offering a small smile. 

As she opened her mouth to reply she glanced up at Bucky to see him slowly but surely dragging his pointer finger horizontally across his neck while shaking his head. 

“Aaah you know what? I just remembered that my roommate already planned a tour with one of her friends so I think I’ll just tag along!” She slowly began walking backward. “It was a pleasure to meet you Sam!” she said lastly before turning around and briskly walking away.

Bucky looked back over at Steve to give him a small smirk before leaning down to kiss Sam on the cheek. 

“Hmm, I guess she didn’t need your help after all.” Bucky picked up Sam’s right hand. “I don’t know about you guys but I’m feeling pretty ready for pancakes”

“Bucky I’m pretty sure that’s the smartest thing you’ve said all morning.” Steve reached down to grab Sam’s other hand

“How did I seriously end up with you two dorks.” Sam had a feeling he missed out on something between the two but he wasn’t too worried because look at that, they’re finally getting pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all folks! I really love me some OT3 so writing this was a lot of fun. The idea of Bucky and Steve being overprotective while Sam remains clueless is what I live for. Anyways feel free to comment and I would loooove feedback since it's my first time. Stay safe everyone and thanks for reading :)


End file.
